All Over Again
by PurpleBolt
Summary: Alvin Seville got his heart broken by a fan, will ANOTHER fan fix it? AxB, One Sided AxC. BASED ON BTR's SONG ALL OVER AGAIN. CARTOON VERSE , R&R Please. ONE SHOT


I Don't OWN CHIPMUNKS CHIPETTES ORTHE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ROSS BARASDIGAN SR. AND JR. CREATED.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

_*flashback*_

_"You are a messed up Munk Alvin!" Charlene said_

_"But.." Alvin said_

_"I don't need you anymore, goodbye Alvin Seville!" Charlene screamed_

_as Charlene Walked off, it started to rain, hard_

_Alvin stuffed his hands into his pockets "This is probably the worst day of my life." _

_*end Of Flashback*_

~A few weeks later after the breakup~

"Alvin! It's signing autographs day today!" Theodore said

"Go and change into some decent clothes!"

Alvin pouted and changed some clothes" Happy?"

"Alvin! Come on let's go!" Dave echoed down the hall

Along the way, Alvin saw Charlene walking down with a NEW boyfriend

"Don't worry, she's not worth it." Simon said

"We're here!" Dave said

Thousand of adoring fans, they all Love them.

**xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~At CD Signing~

"This is getting boring." Alvin thought

"Hi. Can you please sign this to Brittany." Brittany smiled at Alvin

Alvin glanced on her with glee "She's Beautiful. Am I falling in love again?" Alvin thought

"So, your name is Brittany?" Alvin chatted with the fan

"Yes. Bu-" Brittany said

"no Holding the line missy." The Alvin's Bodyguard cutted

"I hate this life, I finally get to see someone, the fame comes in and ruins everything" Alvin thought

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Getting home~

"Alvin, your being strange lately. What happened? Did Charlene Make up to you" Simon asked

"Nope , By the way when is the next concert?" Alvin asked

"A few days from today, why?" Simon asked

"No reason." Alvin smiled

"Who wants Red velvet cupcakes?" Theodore echoed down the hall

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

~Concert~

A loud roar of fans, the heat of the stage lights, yep, it was a concert alright.

"Alvin, care to do the first song?" Theodore asked

"Okay, A few weeks ago, my girlfriend broke my heart, but at the Los Angeles signing, I met the most incredible girl, she's a chipmunk about my age too. so Brittany if you're here, this is for you." Alvin said

_I still got that same look that sets me off._

_Can't say it, just something about you._

_I got these feelings to let it show cause I wouldn't _

_let you go._

_I shouldn't of let you go._

_You asked me for closure before and girl I told you _

_it's over, it's over, _

_It's not over._

_So here we go again._

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the _

_left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_In the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_In the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

_I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can _

_touch me like you do. Now _

_Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it _

_first begins, I_

_Just don't want to let this end (No)_

_You're kissing me over and you are my controller._

_I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah) _

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the _

_left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_In the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_In the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

_Baby there's something that you did to hold me on._

_Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving _

_on._

_The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I _

_got this figured out._

_(Ooh)_

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the _

_left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_In the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_In the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

_(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again)_

_(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)_

_(Over again, ooh)_

_(Over again, over again)_

_(Oh yeah, over again)_

"Psst. Alvin, Brittany is here." the stage screw whispered

"Oh, It turns out Brittany, is here! Uhm, seat 72799!" Alvin said over the microphone

The stage crew rushed over to the seat to escort Brittany

"I can't believe Alvin Seville knows me." Brittany thought

"Brittany, I don't know your last name, but will you be mine?" Alvin kneeled and gave a red rose

"Yes!" Brittany said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Aww That was Cute. :3

Please Review!

It's been waiting for you for a very long time. -.-" XD


End file.
